12 Days of Klaroline Smut
by klarolineepiclove
Summary: 12 Days of Klaroline Smut: A collection of one-shots. Dedicated to LuLu.
1. Day One

_12 Days of Klaroline Smut _

_For LuLu, as requested._

_Day 1_

When she'd woken that morning to find her hands bound to the bedposts with red silk handkerchiefs, Caroline had felt a brief moment of panic. But once she felt a pair of familiar hands trail possessively across the naked skin of her thighs, her heart started to race for an entirely different reason. Now the skin of her wrists were rubbed raw from her constant yanking on her restraints, but the hybrid trailing his lips across her skin was anything but merciful.

She gritted her teeth, her elongated fangs digging into the skin of her gums as his fingers slowly and tortuously pumped in an out of her at an agonizing pace.

Klaus' own fangs were scraping lightly against the skin of her abdomen, his lips quirked up into a smirk when he felt her body buck up underneath him. His free hand dug into the skin of her hip as he held her down, a low growl escaping from his throat when she hissed his name in a wanton tone. "Patience, love," he said, curving his fingers inside her wet heat and hearing her cry out.

"Damn it, Klaus, just get on with it," she growled, her toes curling into the sheets as she strained her body closer to his thrusting hand.

His cock hardened in response, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside and show her just how much of an Alpha male he truly was. But this morning was about her pleasure, rather than his own…for the moment at least.

Caroline gasped when his fingers suddenly withdrew from her, and she could feel the veins under eyes protrude as she glared down at him. But her rage filled sneer was quickly wiped away when his head lowered to the space between her legs, and she moaned, throwing her head back, when his tongue quickly took up his fingers' previous motions.

Her hips bucked, and she cried out, a string of swear words pouring from her lips as he stroked and thrust, his small moans of delight playing a delicious rhythm against her throbbing clit.

Her fingers wrapped around the silk encasing her wrists, her nails digging into the skin of palms. She could feel the tiny rivers of blood from the wounds trickling down her arms, but they were null and void compared to the shocks of pleasure Klaus' tongue was wreaking on her at that moment.

She could feel the end coming. She could feel her inner walls trembling, could feel her orgasm threatening to burst forth…

And then two fingers dove deep into her roughly, matching his tongue's frantic pace as his human teeth nibbled at her throbbing nub, and with a quick curl of his fingers, she was exploding around him, her voice shrieking against the walls of the bedroom.

She didn't care who heard her. She didn't care what intrusive ears were listening at the end of the hall.

She only cared about the hybrid lapping at the juices between her legs, murmuring his delight.

She gasped, her hips falling back to the bed with a thump, and she felt her undead heart crashing against her chest.

She gazed down at him with hooded eyes, watching as he raised himself to his knees, sticking his glistening fingers into his mouth to lick away the evidence of her orgasm. His eyes closed as he hummed low in his throat, and she felt her stomach tighten. She watched as he smiled, crawling towards her as he placed wet, open mouthed kisses across her sweat soaked skin. He chuckled as he met her lips with his.

"It's not the morning without a hearty feast, love."


	2. Day Two

_Day 2_

It wasn't appropriate, the way they went about things. Sneaking around in the wee hours of the morning, excusing themselves from dinner for bathroom breaks or fake phone calls, exchanging heated caresses and lust filled gazes as they passed each other in the hall.

In the back of her mind, Caroline knew it was deceitful, lying to Rebekah. Feigning a headache to avoid the movie. Saying it was her mother on the other end of the phone. That the smile on her face was from a text from her father.

Rebekah was her best friend…

But she couldn't tell her she was sleeping with her brother.

"You should go to bed, love," Klaus murmured against her lips, his hands dragging across the skin of her back under her flimsy tank top. "Rebekah will have your guts for garters if she wakes up to find you've snuck out."

Caroline giggled, shifting closer to him as she straddled his legs on the couch. "Even more so if she finds who I've snuck out to see."

His breath ghosted against her skin as he groaned when her hips ground into his, his obvious arousal brushing against her heated core through the thin fabric of her sleep shorts. The threw back his head, shifting his gaze to the closed door at the end of the hallway. Rebekah was sleeping less than ten feet away from where they sat, and while she quite literally slept like the dead, he was beginning to wonder if he really was such a scoundrel to ravish her college roommate just outside the bedroom door.

When Caroline's lips latched onto the skin just under his ear, he very nearly threw his every reserve to the wind.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled back, pushing Caroline away gently. He bit back a groan when he saw her flushed face and swollen lips, hair wild from his hands frantically running through them. "Go to be, love."

He began to shift, moving to remove her from his lap, and in a split second of certainty, Caroline knew exactly what she wanted in that moment.

She'd barely gotten a second alone with him the whole weekend, with Rebekah hovering. She wasn't going to let this one slid.

With both hands, she trailed down the length of his chest, pushing him back into the cushions as she grabbed his belt and yanked his hips up, grinding herself down into him until she could feel him throbbing against her again, hot and hard. She tugged at his lower lip with her teeth. "I don't wanna."

Fingers digging into her hips, Klaus sent her a warning look. "Not here, Caroline."

Her lips trailed across his jaw, nipping at his chin. "How come?"

"Rebekah, for one—"

"Sound asleep. I live with her—trust me, she won't be up anytime soon."

She swiveled her hips again, grinning when she heard him groan.

"Do you really want me to stop, Nik?"

For four hard beats of her heart he stared up at her, his blue eyes shadowed and lust-filled, and then with a growl, he wrapped a hand in her hair and roughly pulled her face down, crushing her lips to his in a bruising kiss. She moaned against him, her hands making quick work of his belt and the button to his jeans, and then she was being lifted and pushed back into the couch, his long, hard body pressing her into the cushions.

He felt her smile against him. Always getting her way, his little blonde vixen.

Bunching the hem of her shirt in his hands, he glided it up her torso, his fingers tickling against her skin. He could feel her chest rise and fall sporadically, and he smirked against her neck. He shifted, his lips traveling the path of newly exposed skin. Her chest was bare under the flimsy cotton, and he pulled until the very tops of her breasts were covered. His tongue darted out, tracing the under curves of her breasts, and he felt her body shiver.

"Nik," she whispered, her fingers threading through his hair as she pushed his head further onto her chest.

He grunting, grasping her shirt in his hands and whipping it off and over her head, and then he was feasting on her pert round breasts, licking and lapping. Caroline arched underneath him as his mouth closed over a nipple, his hand lavishing her other breast with the attention it wasn't receiving.

Caroline whimpered as his teeth tugged and teased, and she slid her hands from his hair, down his body, until she reached the metal zipper of his jeans. She slid it down agonizingly slow, and then her hand was slipping between his boxers, grasping him fully in a firm grip.

His mouth let go of her breast with a pop as he groaned, clenching his eyes shut as her hands started a steady rhythm, squeezing and twisting, her thumb grazing his glistening tip. He leaned his forehead against her chest, his breath escaping in heavy pants as her pace quickened. He gritted his teeth, groaning, and then reached down and pulled her hand away.

"You started this love," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips as he took in her confused expression. "At least let me finish it the way I want."

Caroline smiled, lifting her head to draw him into another kiss as her hands pulled at his jeans, pushing them down his legs. His hands were already making fasting work of her barely there sleep shorts, and then his fingers were rubbing against her slick folds, teasing and taunting until she was writhing beneath him.

"Nik, please," she begged, pressing her lips to his ear. "Finish it the way you want."

Klaus smirked, slipping a hand under her lower back and lifting her slightly as he settled between her thighs. He kissed her, a slow kiss that exuded a quiet authority, and then he entered her, a rush of movement that stole her breath.

He groaned low in his throat, the tightness of her walls clenching around him as he started a fast and steady rhythm, every roll of his hips drawing a pant from the blonde beneath him. Her hands clung to his shoulders as her hips cradled his, and their eyes bore into each other with every thrust.

Then he shifted, hooking his hands beneath her knees as he rose up, kneeling, and placed her legs on his shoulders. He gripped her calf, pressing a kiss to her ankle, before he thrust into her again.

Caroline gasped, a high pitched moan, as unexpected pleasure shot through her body. His hand was covering her mouth then, swallowing her moans, and she clenched her eyes shut as he pounded into her, the sound of the couch rocking under them.

"Right there?" he whispered, her moans causing a delicious vibration against his hand.

She nodded frantically, her fingers nails clawing at his arm. "Yes, right there is really good," she moaned, her words muffled by his strong hand. The hand that was perched against his shoulder slid down until it covered his ass, thrilling in the way the muscles clenched and flexed as he moved.

He hips pounded into hers relentlessly, so lost in the feeling of her slick walls and the brief flashes of pain from her nails digging into his flesh. He could feel his orgasm looming, could feel her walls clench and tighten, and he moved his hand to her center, his thumb rubbing a rough pattern against her throbbing core, and then she was arching under him, her legs tightening around his shoulders and her mouth open in a muffled scream. She shook against him, her climax firing sparks to every nerve of her body, and then he was groaning above her, his hips pounding into hers once, twice, three times, and then he collapsed on top of her, his hands resting against the armrest so his weight didn't crush her.

They were panting, their breaths mingling in the midnight, and then Caroline giggled, a soft, sated laughter.

Klaus grinned, pressing a kiss to her damp forehead as he pushed her blonde bangs away from her face.

"Perhaps girl's weekend should be a weekly tradition," he whispered against her skin, and he could feel her lips turn up into a smile.


	3. Day Three

She so loved to push her limits with him. She loved seeing just how far she could go before he started to protest.

Usually he let her have her way. Whether it was yet another weekend getaway with his siblings—who she had developed a bond with, much to his discomfort—or dragging him to yet another shoe store ("It's the LAST one, Nik, I promise). He grinned and bore it, because he'd made the decision years ago that the rest of his existence would be spent making sure Caroline got everything her heart desired.

He'd even indulged her with a trip back to Mystic Falls for her mother's 75th birthday. A trip that, originally was supposed to be a short weekend, had quickly turned into more than a weeklong, once she'd discovered that the doppelganger was in town with the elder Salvatore. He'd even kept his mouth shut when the Lockwood boy showed up, mooneyes directed at Caroline, wanting to catch up with his former high school friends.

But she'd overstepped her bounds this time with her blatant disregard to his warnings for her safety.

Klaus' eyes were sharp and wary as he stormed into the Grill, searching for that familiar head of blonde curls and lilting laughter. There weren't many places to frequent in the small one-pony town, and once his eyes fell on the small intimate group in a corner booth, he knew his instincts had been correct.

Swallowing the growl he felt in his throats, he stormed through the room and towards the back corner. The doppelganger was the first to spot him, her dark eyes widening slightly before she nudged the blonde at her side, motioning towards him with her drink. Caroline turned her head, catching his angry gaze, and her eyes rolled as she sighed, a motion that only seemed to make his temper spike.

She barely had time to slide out of her seat and rise to her feet before he grasped her upper arm in his hand, sending a glare to her in the direction of her so-called friends, and dragged her out the side exit and into the alleyway.

Caroline scoffed and jerked her arm out of his grasp as he turned her to face him. "Not your most subtle move, Nik."

He growled low in his throat, taking a step towards her. "Do you not understand the meaning of the phrase 'stay put,' Caroline?"

"Actually, I don't understand the concept of when you make a demand, I'm expected to just lie down and follow orders," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared up at him defiantly. "I'm not one of your hybrids, Nik, you can't just boss me around."

"When it comes to your safety, sweetheart, you can guarantee I can," he hissed, stepping towards her. "There is a threat looming—"

"Yes, a threat from an enemy you made a billion years ago, that has absolutely nothing to do with me."

"Do you honestly believe they don't know about you, Caroline?" he demanded, taking a step towards her, and watching as she took one back. "They will use you against me, and you being out in the open with the bloody doppelganger of all people—"

"Yes, Klaus, I know. You hate Elena. That's been made very clear," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, their steps continuing until Caroline's back brushed the brick wall of the Grill. "The only reason the doppelganger remains alive is because you wish it, Caroline. I've never hidden that fact. But this isn't about her. This is about you, and the fact that you don't _listen_. Remember your place, Caroline."

He watched as her eyes widened at his words, a flashing in fury as her jaw clenched as she uncrossed her arms from over her chest. "My _place,_" she said through gritted teeth, "is as your equal, in case you forgot that whole speech you poured out decades ago. My place is not following your every beck and call, and being your little lapdop, Klaus. I have every right to go and do as I please, and you don't have any say in it. So stop being such a fucking Alpha male jackass!"

She punctuated her last statement with a rough shove against his chest, and while it barely managed to push him back half a step, the fire in her eyes certainly managed to capture his attention. He'd been so blinded by his anger, he hadn't even managed to actually take her in. Her long, shapely legs were on display beneath the tight black miniskirt that hugged her thighs, and her generous cleavage peeked from beneath the v-cut of her halter top. Her chest was heaving with every angry breath she took, her skin taking on that delightful pinkish hue he always found so appealing.

Suddenly his mindset was consumed once again, and this time it was the furthest thing from annoyance.

He took a step towards her, and Caroline's eyes narrowed when she caught the familiar gleam in his eyes. "Don't," she warned, holding up a finger as she pressed herself further back, the rough cement digging into her shoulders.

"Don't what, love?" he asked, raising his arm and resting his hand against the brick by her head, lowering his head until he could peer into her eyes. "You just said: you do as you please. Nothing I say or do can stop you."

He leaned down, brushing his nose against the skin of her cheek, hearing her sigh even as his fingers tickled the exposed skin between her top and skirt.

"Dammit, Nik….I'm mad at you," she breathed out, her voice just above a whisper.

"Then be mad, love," he said gruffly, kissing the corner of her mouth before pulling back and looking at her. "It's boded well for us in the past."

Caroline at him, shaking head slightly. She was furious; livid. With him and his stupid possessiveness. But things had been so hectic since they'd arrived in Mystic Falls. First with her mother, then Elena, and then the rumors of an old adversary making his way across Virginia. With everything, they'd barely seen each other. Barely spoken. Barely touched. And she could feel that familiar tightening in her stomach when she took in his hooded eyes and the way his grey Henley clung to chest. She could feel the black veins under her eyes growing in desire, and with a growl she grabbed his neck and pulled him down, crushing her lips to his.

He moaned against her, their lives moving in frantic tandem as his arms wrapped around her waist, his fingers against her hips in a bruising grip. He pressed her back into the wall as he covered her body with his, his hands trailing across her hips and down her thighs until they snuck under the skintight fabric. His fingers brushed against the edge of her panties, and with a quick yank he tore the fabric off her body and tossed it to the side, swallowing her gasp with a smile.

She tore her lips from his, looking up at him with a half-hearted glare before he cupped her face in his hand and reunited their lips, his tongue delving into her mouth to move against her own. He nudged her legs further apart with his knee, tightening his grip around her waist as his fingers slid across her wet folds, his thumb teasing her sensitive nub. Her arms draped over his shoulders, her fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt as she whimpered against him.

Pressing her further into the wall, he dove two fingers into her tight sheath, swallowing her moan as he curled his fingers and thrust in and out at a fast pace. Her legs trembled and gave way, her hands holding onto his shoulders to keep her upright. She tore her lips away from his and buried her face in his neck, her breath crashing sporadically against his skin as her hips bucked against his hand. He felt her walls clenching and quivering around his fingers, and he quickened his pace, thrusting into her roughly even as he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. And then she was gasping and clinging to him, her orgasm coating his fingers as she shuddered against him.

He pulled his fingers away, a smug smirk on his face, but before he could make single remark, her lips were attacking his. Her hand traveled to the belt at his waist and quickly snapped it off, whipping the fractured leather through his beltloops and tossing it away, the buckle hitting the pavement with a clank. Her hands worked at pushing his jeans down and over his hips even as his own bunched her skirt up around her waist, and then he was lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as she was pressed against the wall.

Their eyes met for a brief, heated moment, and then he moved, thrusting into her sharply, eliciting a fractured gasp from her lips. He groaned, his fingers digging into the skin of her hips as he held her tight, the warmth of her surrounding him. He shifted, nearly pulling out of her before thrusting in again, her walls enveloping him until he was nearly buried to the hilt. He shifted, tightening her legs around him, and started a slow, measured rhythm. He lifted his head to look at her in her prime, her face tilted back, blonde curls falling around her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth set in a firm line as she concentrated on chasing her own high, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she whimpered quietly.

"Fuck, Nik," she gasped, her stiletto heels digging into his lower back. "I'm not made of glass. Harder."

Klaus smirked at her, leaning forward to press a kiss against her lips, and then he quickened his thrusts, his hips pounding into hers, her cry of approval echoing in his ears.

Caroline could feel the roughened brick digging into her back, scraping her skin with every thrust he sent into her body. The pain blended with the pleasure when Klaus pressed his hand flat against her lower stomach, his thumb circling around her clit in time with his thrusts, and suddenly she didn't care that they were just outside the door to the Grill. She didn't care that anyone could walk in on them at any second. She didn't give a fuck about anything other than the feel of his cock sliding against her walls and his thumb rubbing a delicious pattern against her throbbing clit.

She could feel her fangs elongating as lust clouded her senses, and she snapped her eyes open, bracing her hands against his shoulders. He frowned up at her, not ceasing in his thrusts, and then he grunted when he felt her push him with a force enough to knock him back. Her warmth left him, and then he was flying across the alley, falling back onto one of the ratty old crates that were stacked haphazardly against the opposite wall. He straightened, beginning to call out to her in question, and then she was on him in a blur, sinking onto him, her legs straddling his hips as her welcoming heat enveloped him again.

"Fuck, Caroline," he growled out, his hands flying to her waist to aid her in her movements. He heard her laugh above him, her hands tangling in his hair as she bounced along his length, blonde curls flying as she tilted her head back, closing her eyes against the delicious tremors that were coursing through her body.

His hips bucked up into hers, the sound of the flesh smacking together seeming to reverberate against the alley walls, their moans and gasps creating a tempo that was all too arousing. His eyes were on her—his blonde siren—captivated by the way her lips curved into a smile, face flushed, her breasts arching against the restraint of her top as she moved her hands to his thighs, balancing herself as she quickened her pace.

So concentrated on her own pleasure, she didn't catch the quiet gasp that emanated from the end of the alley, but Klaus' head turned on instinct, and he couldn't help but laugh softly when he caught sight of the mortified face of the doppelganger, one raising to cover her mouth as the other pulled desperately at the jacket of none other than Tyler Lockwood himself.

The mutt was watching the scene before him with wide eyes and open jaw, a mixture of disbelief and anguish on his face.

Klaus couldn't help the smug grin spreading across his face as he wrapped his arms just a little tighter around Caroline, his eyes meeting the younger hybrid's as he continued his thrusts, every buck of his hips seeming to scream to the other man that she was his.

Years of waiting—hoping—believing that Caroline would once again be his even after she'd chosen Klaus seemed to drain from Tyler's face, and his jaw snapped shut as his hands clenched into fists at his side. He could see the smug satisfaction that was written on his sire's face, and he watched as his face shifted to its vampiric form, his hand reaching up to pull Caroline's neck to the side, and he sunk his fangs into her skin. Her moan of ecstasy made him flinch, and he turned away, pulling Elena with him as they both raced through the door, the music from the Grill drowning out the sounds of the fevered lovemaking that was going on behind them.

Klaus chuckled against Caroline's neck, feeling her walls tighten around him as her orgasm exploded, and then the telltale prick of her own fangs piercing the skin of his neck. He groaned, holding her close as her tight heat milked him for everything he was worth.

Yes, anger certainly boded well for them.


	4. Day Four

**_Day Four. For LuLu. And it's extra long because I put if off for so long. Enjoy, readers. It's a "spanking" good time._**

_Your presence is required in Mr. Mikaelson's office directly after practice this evening._

Caroline reread the note in her hand with distaste for the tenth time, shaking her head as her heels clicked against the tile, the sound echoing throughout the hallway.

That stupid hybrid was pushing it this time.

It was one thing, showing up unannounced as the new Art History teacher, a devilish smirk on his face and exuding a smug sense of accomplishment at her look of surprise. It was one thing, treating her as no more than another adolescent schoolgirl, all the while relishing in her discomfort and annoyance.

It was one thing, being the bane of her existence.

Him actually behaving like she was going to respect his so-called authority in this instance was another thing entirely.

Tossing her curls over her shoulder, she rounded the isolated corner towards the art room, rolling her eyes when she caught sight of him behind the massive desk, his head buried in a stack of papers in his hands, pen dangling from his fingers as his eyes scoured the written words before him.

She stepped inside, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shut the door, please," he instructed, not even sparing her a glance as he made a note in the margin of the paper in his hand.

She rolled her eyes, but did as she was told, closing the door with a quiet click before turning back to him and making her way towards him. His gaze remained on the paperwork, the only indication he even realized she was still there being the smirk that was slowly stretching across his face, blossoming into a grin when she huffed impatiently.

"You know, this whole teacher act you're playing right now? It's really ridiculous," she said, crossing her arms over her chest as she shifted her weight on her feet. "Seriously. You're taking the whole overbearing boyfriend role a little too far."

Klaus' eyes raised at her words, one eyebrow arched as he took her in. "You do realize that the way you're speaking to me right now, Miss Forbes, is completely unacceptable?"

Caroline groaned, stomping her feet. "Klaus, I'm serious! This is ridiculous. Just because you're all paranoid and incapable of actually believing that I can handle myself, is no excuse for you doing this. My relationship with Elena is finally improving, and she was finally coming to terms with the fact that we're together, and that has a lot to do with the fact that I promised her the two of you would never really interact. And you, being here, every freaking day now? All of my hard work is going to be completely useless now."

He'd been smiling at her as she ranted, slowly rising from his seat and coming around the desk. He grinned when he saw her gaze falter at his approach, hearing her breath hitch the slightest bit when he stalked around her.

"Do you honestly think," he asked softly, reaching out and slowly pulling her hair to the side, his lips barely grazing the sensitive skin of her neck. "That I give a damn about the doppelganger and how uncomfortable she might be with me here?" He felt her shudder as he pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck, and he smirked when he sensed the anger slowly leaving her body. "I had to keep an eye on you somehow, love…your knack for getting yourself into trouble is uncanny."

She scoffed, shaking her head, and he chuckled, his hands grazing the thin strip of skin that was left exposed between her tank top and skirt.

"Really, Caroline…is Elena Gilbert the true reason I'm facing your ire at the moment? Or could it possibly be because you actually _enjoyed_ me being here this afternoon."

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, telling herself it was to display her anger at him and not a means to stop herself from reaching for him. "Enjoy you being a psycho, overbearing boyfriend?"

He laughed behind her, his breath warm on her neck as his lips trailed a path to her ear. "Come now, Caroline…do honestly believe I didn't have an eye on your face the whole time?" He stopped behind her, one hand cradling the side of her neck, the other wrapping around her waist, pulling her back against him. He moved his hips, grinning when he heard her sharp intake of breath when his arousal pressed firmly into her backside. "You don't think I saw the fire in your eyes when I stood in front of the room? Saw you stripping off my tie…my shirt…all the while in the back of your mind wondering how quickly you could empty the room so I could bend you over the desk."

Caroline shuddered underneath his sensuous touch, his lips grazing the skin of her jaw and neck. She wouldn't admit to him just how true his words were. While initially she'd been furious about his overstepped bounds—and honestly a bit surprised to see him take to such levels as intermeshing himself with the "mindless dribble" that populated her high school—she'd been unable to stop herself from ogling him from the back of the classroom. Watching the way his button up shirt stretched across his chest every time he moved. The way he'd run his hands through his already disheveled curls each time he took to pacing the length of the room as he lectured. How his eyes would linger on her, a familiar fire burning within them. That familiar aching in her core had taken root, making the 45 minute period drag on and on.

She bit her lip, trying to ignore the heat that was quickly traveling to the apex of her thighs as his fingers crept under the hem of her shirt, dancing across her abdomen. "Someone's awfully full of themselves," she said softly.

He tightened his grip in return, humming under his breath when she whimpered quietly. "You'll be full of me soon enough, love," he whispered harshly into her ear, his hand slowly sliding under the waistband of her skirt, tracing the lacy edge of her underwear. "Just as soon as you admit," his fingers easily slipped beneath the thin material, "that every time you had to call me Mr. Mikaelson today," he teasingly circled her clit, feeling her shudder against him, "you wanted to shout it while writhing underneath me." His fingers slid between her wet folds, outlining her opening as his free hand came to wrap around her chest, holding her against him.

"Klaus…"

He dove two fingers into her, her voice crying out as she felt her knees shake. He pumped in and out of her at a slow and steady pace, his finger curling and grazing that sweet spot that left her gasping. Her nails dug into the flesh of his arm as he wrapped it around her chest, holding her tightly against him and keeping her upright.

Caroline closed her eyes against the onslaught of pleasure that assaulted her body, his fingers working her over in the way she knew he was an expert in now. She refused to submit to him. She wouldn't admit the fantasies that had ran through her head that afternoon. The image of him bending her over the side of his desk, her skirt around her hips, his cock driving into her at a furious pace as she moaned and clawed at the oak wood. The excitement she had felt when she imagined what it would be like to carry on a taboo affair with her new teacher—heated glances, lingering touches, dirty whispered promises in the hallway.

She whimpered when his pace quickened, her orgasm looming just over the horizon…

Suddenly he stopped, his fingers sliding out of her quickly, her gasp of shock and outrage at a climax unfulfilled cutting off when in a rush of wind she was propelled forward, her body slamming into the edge of the desk before them. She caught herself, bracing her hands against the solid mahogany. He was behind her, one hand braced on her back, keeping her bent over as he made quick work of her panties, the fabric ripping as he tossed it to the side. She felt a shiver go through her when his hand gently caressed the curves of her ass.

"Insubordination in a student, Miss Forbes, is quite a high offense," he said, leaning over her, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. His hand slid down and between her legs, his fingers teasing her aching nub as she whimpered beneath him. "I'm afraid a reprimand is in order."

Caroline's stomach leaped with excitement and nervousness as his hand continued to stroke her. Before she could even let out a whimper, the hand on her back retreated, and then a loud slap resonated through the room, in time with the sudden pain that spread across her backside. She yelped, her fingers digging into the wood beneath her hands.

His hand was rubbing a soothing pattern against her stinging flesh, his eyes watching in delight as the creamy white skin of her backside turned a delightful shade of pink. He hummed under his breath, letting the hand that was caressing the skin of her inner thigh slide up, his fingers softly trailing the length of her folds.

Caroline gasped, burying her face against her hand, concentrating on the feel of his calloused fingers stroking her; circling her aching nub before diving into her wet heat. His thumb pressed against her, his fingers starting a slow rhythm once more, and then she winced when his hand came down on her again, this time on the opposite cheek. Heat spread through her, the mixture of pain and pleasure suddenly clouding her senses as his hand came down again, his fingers still working a steady rhythm between her thighs.

A slap sounded again, and she groaned when her walls tightened around his curling fingers. "Jesus, fuck," she shouted, her hands gripping the edge of the desk. "Dammit, Nik, would you just fuck me already?"

His cock twitched in his pants at the sound of such foul words escaping her lips, and he pulled away from her, making fast work of his belt and shoving his pants down to his knees. He leaned forward, propping his hands under her hips and tilting them up, and then he was groaning as her wet hot heat enveloped him like a glove. She cried out under him, the sound of her nails scraping down the surface of his desk reaching his ears as he reared back and slammed into her again.

He leaned over her, bracing one hand against the desktop as he used the other to hold her to him. She was moaning under him, her hips bucking back to meet him thrust for thrust. Her upper thighs slammed into the edge of the desk with every motion, the biting pain mixing with the unmeasurable pleasure that scorched her body as his cock stretched her inside out.

Klaus gritted his teeth as he pounded into her, wrapping an arm around her as he pulled her flush against his chest. His hand slid beneath the hem of her shirt, his fingers slipping under the material of her bra and cupping her breasts, teasing her nipples as she moaned against him. He groaned into her ear, his other hand sliding down to where their bodies were joined, rubbing a furious rhythm against her throbbing clit.

Her hands clutched at his arms, her teeth biting into her lip to stifle her cries. She could feel that fire spreading through her—the fire that she had never experienced until Klaus' skilled body moved against hers. His cock slammed into her again and again, the sound of their slick flesh slapping against each other seeming to resonate through the classroom. There was an excitement in this—fucking so passionately with the knowledge that any passing student or teacher could glance in and catch their forbidden act.

She smiled when his grip on her tightened, his fingers working at a furious pace between her legs as he moved in and out of her. She could feel her orgasm looming. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of his hands and his body moving behind her, and then she was crying out in ecstasy, her body shuddering and shaking as she exploded around him.

The smell of her climax overpowered his senses then, and he growled low in his throat as he slammed into her, his own orgasm bursting forth and spilling into her. They gasped against each other, their bodies slumping onto the desk before them as they caught their breath.

Klaus pressed a loving kiss into Caroline's damp hair, feeling her sigh contently beneath him, and he smiled into her skin.

"And how, exactly, is what we just did an appropriate student-teacher encounter, Mr. Mikaelson?" she murmured, smiling when he chuckled.

If all of their after-school meets ending like this, maybe this was an arrangement she could get on board with.

**Feel free to shoot me some smut scenarios you all would enjoy. I'm sure LuLu will enjoy any and all of them!**


End file.
